1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for automobiles, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing theft of the automobile that is under the control of a driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile theft is a common crime, and many innovations have been developed to counter auto theft. In this respect, there are a number of situations in which auto theft commonly take place. In one situation, the automobile is unattended. In this case, the thief breaks into the automobile, shunts the ignition switch, and drives away. In another situation, while the legitimate driver is present, the thief hijacks the automobile. In this case, the keys are already in the ignition, and the thief does not need to perform any actions on the electrical circuitry of the automobile.
The following U.S. patents disclose a number of such anti-theft innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,639,897; 3,656,102; 4,958,142; 5,061,915; and 5,079,538. All of these patents disclose anti-theft devices for automobiles that are unattended. That is, more specifically, none of the cited patents have a provision for stopping an automobile engine once it has been started; that is, this device will not thwart a car hijacking or "carjacking". In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-theft device for an automobile were provided which helps prevent an automobile hijacking.
Another problem associated with some of the devices in the cited patents is the requirement that a specific sequence of events take place in order for the automobile to be started. In certain situations, such a device may prove to cause great inconvenience. For example, when a person leaves the automobile with a parking attendant at a parking garage, the parking attendant will not know how to restart the automobile when the patron returns. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-theft device for an automobile were provided which does not depend upon a sequence of events in order for the automobile to be started.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,142 discloses an automobile theft deterrent system which employs two alarm systems. When a first alarm system operates, the second alarm system, under timer control, follows by spraying a would be thief with a pressurized, non-toxic, and non-corrosive irritant. In addition a siren or loudspeaker is also actuated by the second alarm system. This is a complex anti-theft system requiring two alarm systems. Moreover, if a thief is in any way harmed by being exposed to an irritant, in this litigious society, even a thief may bring a civil suit for damages against the owner of the automobile. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-theft device for an automobile were provided which does not employ any chemical irritants to be applied to a would be thief.
Also, more specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,915 discloses an anti-theft system for an automobile which includes a complex arrangement of interrelated relays and switches. The system is so complex that it is designed so that an operator can practice a sequence of disarming steps before actually using the invention in its intended way. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-theft device for an automobile were provided which is simple in operation and does need carrying out a complex series of arming or disarming steps.
Additional features would be desired in an anti-theft device for an automobile. A switch for enabling or disabling the automobile's ignition system should be concealed from immediate view by a driver as the driver is seated behind the steering wheel. By being concealed, it would be very difficult for a thief to locate it.
If an automobile is hijacked, the desired automobile anti-theft device should enable a hijacker to be able to take over the automobile and drive away for a limited period of time, at which the automobile engine is disabled and the automobile ceases to operate. More specifically, the automobile should be enabled for a predetermined period of time after the hijacking. This mode of operation will deter the thief from attacking the legitimate driver. Such danger to the legitimate driver would have a greater tendency to occur if the thief receives resistance from the legitimate driver or if an alarm sounds while the thief is in the presence of the legitimate driver as an alarm is sounded or as the automobile is disabled.
Often when a vehicle is hijacked, the legitimate driver is required to open the door next to the driver seat in order to permit the hijacker to get in the vehicle. Ordinarily a driver would not open his door while the motor is running. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-hijacking device were provided which is activated when a driver opens the driver side door with the motor running.
There are times when a vehicle user would not want the anti-hijacking apparatus to function in its protective way. Such a time is when the driver wishes to step out of the vehicle for short periods of time without turning the motor off. Such a time occurs on winter mornings when the driver starts the motor to begin a warming up process and gets out of the vehicle with the motor running to scrape ice or snow off of the windshield. Another occasion where the motor is running and the door is opened occurs when a valet takes the car for valet parking. Another occasion where the motor is running and the door is opened occurs when a passenger gets into the vehicle or exits the vehicle. In any such case when a door is opened for a legitimate reason with the motor running, a switch should be provided to deactivate the anti-hijacking system. More specifically, the deactivation switch should be hidden from view and in a secret location so that a hijacker would not be able to deactivate the system himself.
There may be times when a hijacker would enter from a door of the vehicle other than the driver's door. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-hijacking device were provided that is activated by opening a door, other than the driver's door, when the motor is running.
Once a hijacker hijacks the vehicle and drives it away from the legitimate driver, and once the anti-hijacking apparatus functions in its intended way to shut off of the motor and prevent a long drive away, it would be desirable if events took place that caused the hijacker to abandon the hijacked vehicle rather than stay with the vehicle and attempt a way to defeat the anti-hijacking apparatus. One way to induce the hijacker to leave the hijacked vehicle is to create an environment within the vehicle that deters the hijacker from remaining with the vehicle. One way to deter the hijacker from remaining with the hijacked vehicle is to create an oppressively loud noise within the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if an anti-hijacking device were provided which creates an oppressively loud noise in the vehicle after the vehicle was hijacked.
Another way to encourage a hijacker to abandon the hijacked vehicle is to have the vehicle create alarm signals that draw attention to the vehicle and make it clear that an anti-theft alarm has been activated. More specifically, it would be desirable that, after the vehicle is hijacked, the vehicle exhibits flashing lights and sounds audible alarms to attract attention to the hijacked vehicle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use anti-theft systems for motor vehicles, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest an anti-carjacking apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) helps prevent a vehicle hijacking; (2) does not depend upon a sequence of events in order for the vehicle motor to be started; (3) does not employ any chemical irritants to be applied to a would be thief; (4) is simple in operation and does need carrying out a complex series of arming or disarming steps; (5) is concealed from immediate view by a driver as the driver is seated behind the steering wheel; (6) permits the vehicle motor to operate for a predetermined period of time after the hijacking; (7) is activated when a driver opens the driver side door with the motor running; (8) includes a deactivation switch which is hidden from view and is in a secret location so that a hijacker is not able to deactivate the system himself; (9) is activated by opening a door, other than the driver's door, when the motor is running; (10) creates an oppressively loud noise in the vehicle after the vehicle is hijacked; and (11) after the vehicle is hijacked, the vehicle exhibits flashing lights to attract attention to the hijacked vehicle. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique anti-carjacking apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.